Hero Awards
by bluerose.child
Summary: The camps and a few of the past demigods travel to olympus t read the story of a great hero. This is my first fanfiction please tell me if there is something wrong.
1. Chapter 1

Percy POV

It was finally peaceful. After the Giant War everyone one decided to party even the Romans. In a blinding white light all campers were in Olympus. Along with them there was a few of the past heroes such as Perseus (the actual one), Heracles (AKA Hercules), Achilles, Odysseus, Theseus, and Jason (the first one). Following them was Leo, Calypso, and the 14 Olympians (Hestia and Hades included). Lastly one more person flashed in: **Zoe Nightshade.** "Zoe!" Thalia, Grover, Annabeth, Artemis, and I. Hercules rushed forward but a silver arrow cut him off. Before anything else could happen, a scroll appeared in front of us:

 _Dear Campers, Gods, Romans, and Past Heroes_

 _We the Fates have decided to show the world what heroes really do. We will explore achievements of the heroes and by the end of the night, determine the best and crown him/her as the Greatest Hero and offer a gift. Maybe even the greatest gift *wink*._

 _Signed,_

 _ **FATES**_

Chaos. The only word that will describe the scene in the Auditorium of Olympus.

"SILENCE" Clotho screeched

"We will start reading a series of books that will display a certain hero's achievements." Lachesis said. With that she tossed a book to Hestia.

"Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief" Hestia read very slowly

Chaos burst out again!

This time I screeched for silence.

 **1 I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

AUTHORS NOTE:

Hey guys thanks for reading. I understand that the gods know the hero's story but I still want to keep in mind that they did not pay much attention and the format will change further on in the story. PLEASE COMMENT!

BTW this is my first story so please be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV

 **1 I ACCIDENTALLY VAPORIZE MY PRE-ALGEBRA TEACHER**

"What is with the weird title" Perseus asked "It's Percy, what do you expect." Thalia retorted

 **Look, I didn't want to be a half-blood**.

"Agreed" all demigods chorused. The gods looked down in shame.

 **If you're reading this because you think you might be one, my advice is:**

Thalia and Nico burst out laughing. Everyone looked confused. "Percy...advice...not...good...idea" Thalia mustered out while laughing.

 **close this book right now. Believe what-ever lie your mom or dad told you about your birth, and try to lead a normal life.**

"Not bad Perce" "Thanks Neeks."

 **Being a half-blood is dangerous. It's scary. Most of the time, it gets you killed in painful, nasty ways.**

"True again" all demigod chorused. The gods looked shameful again.

 **If you're a normal kid, reading this because you think it's fiction, great. Read on. I envy you for being able to believe that none of this ever happened. But if you recognize yourself in these pages-if you feel something stirring inside-stop reading immediately. You might be one of us. And once you know that, it's only a matter of time before they sense it too, and they'll come for you.**

"Is it that bad?" Zeus asked "Yes" we all said

 **Don't say I didn't warn you. My name is Percy Jackson. I'm twelve years old. Until a few months ago, I was a boarding student at Yancy Academy, a private school for troubled kids in upstate New York. Am I a troubled kid?**

"Yes" all future demigods and Athena said

 **Yeah. You could say that.**

"Ha, he admitted that he is troubled." "But Lady Athena, when did I deny it?" Percy retorted

 **I could start at any point in my short miserable life to prove it, but things really started going bad last May, when our sixth-grade class took a field trip to Manhattan- twenty-eight mental-case kids and two teachers on a yellow school bus, heading to the Metropolitan Museum of Art to look at ancient Greek and Roman stuff.**

"It sounds awesome!" Athena and her kids said "Riiiight" the Stolls grumbled

 **I know-it sounds like torture.**

Annabeth gave me a whack on my shoulder

 **Most Yancy field trips were. But Mr. Brunner, our Latin teacher, was leading this trip, so I had hopes. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee.**

"This sounds familiar!" many of the demigods exclaimed. Grover and Percy shared a look.

 **You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.**

"I want him as a teacher!" demigods yelled.

 **I hoped the trip would be okay. At least, I hoped that for once I wouldn't get in trouble. Boy, was I wrong.**

"When were you right Kelp Head." "Shut up Pinecone Face."

 **See, bad things happen to me on field trips. Like at my fifth-grade school, when we went to the Saratoga battlefield, I had this accident with a Revolutionary War cannon. I wasn't aiming for the school bus, but of course I got expelled anyway. And before that, at my fourth-grade school, when we took a behind the-scenes tour of the Marine World shark pool, I sort of hit the wrong lever on the catwalk and our class took an unplanned swim. And the time before that... Well, you get the idea.**

"No! Go on!" Hermes, Apollo, and the Stolls yelled

 **This trip, I was determined to be good. All the way into the city, I put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting my best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.**

With that Aphrodite looked like she was going to faint.

 **Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.**

"Grover! you almost blew your cover!" Annabeth yelped. Grover nodded bashfully.

 **Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew I couldn't do anything back to her because I was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened me with death**

"What!"

 **by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip.**

"Oh!" everyone sighed

 **"I'm going to kill her," I mumbled. Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. "That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat. "You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens." Looking back on it, I wish I'd decked Nancy Bobofit right then and there. In-school suspension would've been nothing compared to the mess I was about to get myself into.**

"Oh No!" "Shut up Apollo" "No you be quiet Arty." "BOTH OF YOU BE QUIET!" Zeus thundered.

 **Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, guiding us through the big echoey galleries, past marble statues and glass cases full of really old black-and-orange pottery. It blew my mind that this stuff had survived for two thousand, three thousand years. He gathered us around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top, and started telling us how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides. I was trying to listen to what he had to say, because it was kind of interesting, but everybody around me was talking, and every time I told them to shut up, the other teacher chaperone, Mrs. Dodds, would give me the evil eye.**

"Harsh Percy! How did ya survive?" "I don't know Stolls, I don't know."

 **Mrs. Dodds was this little math teacher from Georgia who always wore a black leather jacket, even though she was fifty years old. She looked mean enough to ride a Harley right into your locker. She had come to Yancy halfway through the year, when our last math teacher had a nervous breakdown. From her first day, Mrs. Dodds loved Nancy Bobofit and figured I was devil spawn.**

"That isn't you, that is Nico." Thalia pointed "I agree...Wait…..Hey!" Nico pouted and we all laughed.

 **She would point her crooked finger at me and say, "Now, honey," real sweet, and I knew I was going to get after-school detention for a month.**

"Yuck!" Leo added with disgust

 **One time, after she'd made me erase answers out of old math workbooks until midnight, I told Grover I didn't think Mrs. Dodds was human. He looked at me, real serious, and said, "You're absolutely right."**

"Stop blowing your cover Grover!" "Sorry Katie"

 **Mr. Brunner kept talking about Greek funeral art. Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered something about the naked guy on the stele, and I turned around and said, "Will you shut up?" It came out louder than I meant it to.**

"Of course it did." Annabeth snickered. When I pouted she gave me a quick peck. Aphrodite and her children swooned at the sight.

 **The whole group laughed. Mr. Brunner stopped his story. "Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?" My face was totally red. I said, "No, sir." Mr. Brunner pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?" I looked at the carving, and felt a flush of relief, because I actually recognized it. "That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"**

"Why that picture?" the 6 original gods asked

 **"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, obviously not satisfied. "And he did this because ..." "Well..." I racked my brain to remember. "Kronos was the king god, and-"**

"GOD!" "Chill dad he will get corrected." Apollo said with a wink

 **"God?" Mr. Brunner asked. "Titan," I corrected myself. "And ... he didn't trust his kids, who were the gods. So, um, Kronos ate them, right? But his wife hid baby Zeus, and gave Kronos a rock to eat instead. And later, when Zeus grew up, he tricked his dad, Kronos, into barfing up his brothers and sisters-" "Eeew!" said one of the girls behind me. "-and so there was this big fight between the gods and the Titans," I continued, "and the gods won."**

"You just summarized a long war into a 'big fight'!" Athena yelled and I just shrugged

 **Some snickers from the group. Behind me, Nancy Bobofit mumbled to a friend, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'" "And why, Mr. Jackson," Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"**

"Busted" Apollo sang out

 **"Busted," Grover muttered.**

"Oh no, I think like a goat!" "Apollo." "Yes Arty" "SHUT UP!" "Ok Arty"

 **"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter red than her hair. At least Nancy got packed, too. Mr. Brunner was the only one who ever caught her saying anything wrong. He had radar ears.**

"More like horse ears!" Will muttered

 **I thought about his question, and shrugged. "I don't know, sir." "I see." Mr. Brunner looked disappointed. "Well, half credit, Mr. Jackson. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who, of course, being immortal gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him to pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"**

"Yes how I would love to eat lunch after that lovely description." Nico sassed "I know right!" Percy replied resulting a few chuckles.

 **The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses. Grover and I were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr. Jackson." I knew that was coming. I told Grover to keep going. Then I turned toward Mr. Brunner. "Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look that wouldn't let you go- intense brown eyes that could've been a thousand years old and had seen everything.**

"They are." Leo replied

 **"You must learn the answer to my question," Mr. Brunner told me. "About the Titans?" "About real life. And how your studies apply to it." "Oh." "What you learn from me," he said, "is vitally important. I expect you to treat it as such. I will accept only the best from you, Percy Jackson." I wanted to get angry, this guy pushed me so hard. I mean, sure, it was kind of cool on tournament days, when he dressed up in a suit of Roman armor and shouted: "What ho!'" and challenged us, sword-point against chalk, to run to the board and name every Greek and Roman person who had ever lived, and their mother, and what god they worshipped.**

"Best teacher ever!" all the demigods stated and Chiron blushed at that.

 **But Mr. Brunner expected me to be as good as everybody else, despite the fact that I have dyslexia and attention deficit disorder and I had never made above a C- in my life. No-he didn't expect me to be as good; he expected me to be better. And I just couldn't learn all those names and facts, much less spell them correctly.**

Athena gasped and had a look that said *my daughter is dating this boy who has no brain!*

 **I mumbled something about trying harder, while Mr. Brunner took one long sad look at the stele, like he'd been at this girl's funeral. He told me to go outside and eat my lunch. The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where we could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. Overhead, a huge storm was brewing, with clouds blacker than I'd ever seen over the city. I figured maybe it was global warming or something, because the weather all across New York state had been weird since Christmas.**

All eyes turned to Zeus "Hey, you know exactly why I did that!" Zeus pouted "I knew it was serious but not that serious." Hera mumbled

 **We'd had massive snow storms, flooding, wildfires from lightning strikes. I wouldn't have been surprised if this was a hurricane blowing in.**

This time Poseidon got the glares but he looked like he didn't care.

 **Nobody else seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchables crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.**

"Hermes I hope she is not your kid." "I'm praying Apollo." "Wait, how can gods pray?" I asked

When the gods couldn't answer, Hestia continued

 **Grover and I sat on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. We thought that maybe if we did that, everybody wouldn't know we were from that school-the school for loser freaks who couldn't make it elsewhere.**

"That didn't work did it" Reyna asked "You'll have to wait and find out" I replied with a sly smile

 **"Detention?" Grover asked. "Nah," I said. "Not from Brunner. I just wish he'd lay off me sometimes. I mean-I'm not a genius." Grover didn't say anything for a while. Then, when I thought he was going to give me some deep philosophical comment to make me feel better, he said, "Can I have your apple?"**

1..2..3 Everyone burst out laughing. "Classic…..Grover…." Thalia got out before going into another fit of laughter. Once everyone was calmed, Hestia started reading.

 **I didn't have much of an appetite, so I let him take it. I watched the stream of cabs going down Fifth Avenue, and thought about my mom's apartment, only a little ways uptown from where we sat. I hadn't seen her since Christmas. I wanted so bad to jump in a taxi and head home. She'd hug me and be glad to see me, but she'd be disappointed, too. She'd send me right back to Yancy, remind me that I had to try harder, even if this was my sixth school in six years and I was probably going to be kicked out again. I wouldn't be able to stand that sad look she'd give me.**

"Aww…" All the females cooed, he actually cares about his mother thought all the goddesses

 **Mr. Brunner parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while he read a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized cafe table. I was about to unwrap my sandwich when Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of me with her ugly friends-I guess she'd gotten tired of stealing from the tourists-and dumped her half-eaten lunch in Grover's lap. "Oops."**

"Grrrrr….." Thalia and Annabeth growled but Grover and I shared a look

 **She grinned at me with her crooked teeth. Her freckles were orange, as if somebody had spraypainted her face with liquid Cheetos.**

"Ewww… How could she be so ugly?!" Aphrodite and all her children yelped

 **I tried to stay cool. The school counselor had told me a million times, "Count to ten, get control of your temper." But I was so mad my mind went blank. A wave roared in my ears. I don't remember touching her, but the next thing I knew, Nancy was sitting on her butt in the fountain, screaming, "Percy pushed me!" Mrs. Dodds materialized next to us.**

"Well that is creepy." Nico stated "Look who is talking, the boy who shadow travels into people all the time." Thalia said with a mock glare

 **Some of the kids were whispering: "Did you see-" "-the water-" "-like it grabbed her-"**

"Grover, how did you not interpret the sign." "I don't no Lord Poseidon, I guess the mist fooled me slightly too."

 **I didn't know what they were talking about. All I knew was that I was in trouble again. As soon as Mrs. Dodds was sure poor little Nancy was okay, promising to get her a new shirt at the museum gift shop, etc., etc., Mrs. Dodds turned on me. There was a triumphant fire in her eyes, as if I'd done something she'd been waiting for all semester. "Now, honey-" "I know," I grumbled. "A month erasing workbooks."**

"No.. never guess your punishments!" Hermes and his children yelped

 **That wasn't the right thing to say. "Come with me," Mrs. Dodds said. "Wait!" Grover yelped. "It was me. I pushed her." I stared at him, stunned.**

"Wow Grover, I can't believe you covered for him" Clarisse said with newfound respect

 **I couldn't believe he was trying to cover for me.**

She pretended to throw up from ThinkPercyitis

 **Mrs. Dodds scared Grover to death. She glared at him so hard his whiskery chin trembled. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said. "But-" "You-will-stay-here." Grover looked at me desperately. "It's okay, man," I told him. "Thanks for trying." "Honey," Mrs. Dodds barked at me. "Now." Nancy Bobofit smirked. I gave her my deluxe I'll-kill-you-later stare.**

Everyone but the past heroes shuddered

 **Then I turned to face Mrs. Dodds, but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the steps, gesturing impatiently at me to come on. How'd she get there so fast? I have moments like that a lot, when my brain falls asleep or something, and the next thing I know I've missed something, as if a puzzle piece fell out of the universe and left me staring at the blank place behind it. The school counselor told me this was part of the ADHD, my brain misinterpreting things.**

"I wouldn't be so sure." Annabeth murmured

 **I wasn't so sure.**

Everyone gasped and the Stolls asked Will to check on Annabeth to make sure she doesn't have 'A seaweed brain'

 **I went after Mrs. Dodds. Halfway up the steps, I glanced back at Grover. He was looking pale, cutting his eyes between me and Mr. Brunner, like he wanted Mr. Brunner to notice what was going on, but Mr. Brunner was absorbed in his novel. I looked back up. Mrs. Dodds had disappeared again. She was now inside the building, at the end of the entrance hall. Okay, I thought. She's going to make me buy a new shirt for Nancy at the gift shop.**

"Yea...No" Nico said

 **But apparently that wasn't the plan. I followed her deeper into the museum. When I finally caught up to her, we were back in the Greek and Roman section. Except for us, the gallery was empty. Mrs. Dodds stood with her arms crossed in front of a big marble frieze of the Greek gods. She was making this weird noise in her throat, like growling. Even without the noise, I would've been nervous. It's weird being alone with a teacher, especially Mrs. Dodds. Something about the way she looked at the frieze, as if she wanted to pulverize it... "You've been giving us problems, honey," she said. I did the safe thing. I said, "Yes, ma'am."**

"Not a good idea cuz." Apollo said with genuine concern

 **She tugged on the cuffs of her leather jacket. "Did you really think you would get away with it?" The look in her eyes was beyond mad. It was evil. She's a teacher, I thought nervously. It's not like she's going to hurt me.**

"But she did didn't she." Zeus commented "WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP AND LET HESTIA READ?" Hera boomed and all she got were shameful looks

 **I said, "I'll-I'll try harder, ma'am." Thunder shook the building. "We are not fools, Percy Jackson," Mrs. Dodds said. "It was only a matter of time before we found you out. Confess, and you will suffer less pain." I didn't know what she was talking about. All I could think of was that the teachers must've found the illegal stash of candy I'd been selling out of my dorm room.**

Everyone started laughing

 **Or maybe they'd realized I got my essay on Tom Sawyer from the Internet without ever reading the book and now they were going to take away my grade. Or worse, they were going to make me read the book.**

By now most of the people were rolling on the ground laughing except Athena and her children who looked shocked

 **"Well?" she demanded. "Ma'am, I don't..." "Your time is up," she hissed. Then the weirdest thing happened. Her eyes began to glow like barbecue coals. Her fingers stretched, turning into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She wasn't human. She was a shriveled hag with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs, and she was about to slice me to ribbons.**

"A Fury!" Nico gasped and there were many glares sent to Hades who just shrugged

 **Then things got even stranger. Mr. Brunner, who'd been out in front of the museum a minute before, wheeled his chair into the doorway of the gallery, holding a pen in his hand. "What ho, Percy!" he shouted, and tossed the pen through the air. Mrs. Dodds lunged at me. With a yelp, I dodged and felt talons slash the air next to my ear. I snatched the ballpoint pen out of the air, but when it hit my hand, it wasn't a pen anymore. It was a sword-Mr. Brunner's bronze sword, which he always used on tournament day.**

"WHAT! You used that sword on mortals?" Zeus asked looking down right murderous "No my lord, just for viewing purposes." Chiron defended

 **Mrs. Dodds spun toward me with a murderous look in her eyes. My knees were jelly. My hands were shaking so bad I almost dropped the sword. She snarled, "Die, honey!" And she flew straight at me. Absolute terror ran through my body. I did the only thing that came naturally: I swung the sword.**

"Yes because that is so natural." Jason sassed

 **The metal blade hit her shoulder and passed clean through her body as if she were made of water. Hisss! Mrs. Dodds was a sand castle in a power fan. She exploded into yellow powder, vaporized on the spot, leaving nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech and a chill of evil in the air, as if those two glowing red eyes were still watching me.**

"Percy you…." "What how come you never told…" "Wow.." "Without any training…" Everyone stared in awe at Percy. "How come you never told us!" Annabeth yelled "It wasn't a big…" Hazel cut me off "No Percy that was a huge thing." A blush crept up my face. Soon everyone started laughing but one hero...Hercules. He was still mad that they were not reading about him. Soon I will burst this puny demigods bubble and prove that I am the best. Hercules thought

 **I was alone. There was a ballpoint pen in my hand. Mr. Brunner wasn't there. Nobody was there but me. My hands were still trembling. My lunch must've been contaminated with magic mushrooms or something.**

"Is there such thing Katie?" "Shut up Travis"

 **Had I imagined the whole thing?**

"No!" all the demigods yelled

 **I went back outside. It had started to rain. Grover was sitting by the fountain, a museum map tented over his head. Nancy Bobofit was still standing there, soaked from her swim in the fountain, grumbling to her ugly friends. When she saw me, she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butt."**

"Who?" Theseus yelled

I said, "Who?"

He looked happy for think like his ½ brother. Percy and Theseus shared a smile.

 **"Our teacher. Duh!" I blinked. We had no teacher named Mrs. Kerr. I asked Nancy what she was talking about. She just rolled her eyes and turned away. I asked Grover where Mrs. Dodds was. He said, "Who?" But he paused first, and he wouldn't look at me, so I thought he was messing with me.**

" Not funny man." Travis said

 **"Not funny, man," I told him.**

Travis pretended to faint from ThinkPercyitis

 **"This is serious." Thunder boomed overhead. I saw Mr. Brunner sitting under his red umbrella, reading his book, as if he'd never moved. I went over to him. He looked up, a little distracted. "Ah, that would be my pen. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." I handed Mr. Brunner his pen. I hadn't even realized I was still holding it. "Sir," I said, "where's Mrs. Dodds?" He stared at me blankly. "Who?" "The other chaperone. Mrs. Dodds. The pre-algebra teacher." He frowned and sat forward, looking mildly concerned. "Percy, there is no Mrs. Dodds on this trip. As far as I know, there has never been a Mrs. Dodds at Yancy Academy. Are you feeling alright?"**

"Now that is how you lie Grover." Hermes instructed

AN:

Hey guys, I would like to ask you to please comment and I would also like to remind you that Hestia is reading. One more thing

I AM NOT RICK RIORDON AND I DO NOT OWN PJO OR HOO (I'm not yelling)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys,

Sorry for writing so late. I have had a very busy year and just remembered my password :)

 **I will not be giving up on this story**

Since summer has started I will post more often but I might change a few things about my story.

 **I could also use a co-author** Please comment/ PM if you are up for the challenge.

Your Crazy Fan girl,


End file.
